Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a method for controlling data communication.
Description of the Related Art
A device is known that receives image data from at least one external device and displays images on a screen based on the received image data. This device sequentially reads out the image data transferred from the external device(s) and displays the images one by one in each of a plurality of areas on the screen.
Usually, an upper limit is placed on a bandwidth for communication between a plurality of transmitter apparatuses and a receiver apparatus. In a case in which each transmitter apparatus transmits image data with type identification information indicating an attribute of the image data to be transmitted attached, the receiver apparatus allocates a suitable bandwidth to each transmitter apparatus. Accordingly, the communication bandwidth having the upper limit is used in an effective manner.
However, in a case in which each transmitter does not attach the type identification information to the image data, when the amount of image data exceeds the upper limit of the bandwidth due to the number of transmitter apparatuses or the contents of the image data, the receiver apparatus usually reduces an refresh frequency (frame rate) of the entire screen.
However, the optimal frame rate varies depending on the content of the image data. Accordingly, if the frame rate of the entire screen is uniformly reduced, the reduced frame rate may be too low for a certain type of contents of the image data while the reduced frame rate may be too high for another type of contents of the image data.